


honestly, i guess

by portions_forfox



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 08:46:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/portions_forfox/pseuds/portions_forfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>till it's just a habit and you don't remember why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	honestly, i guess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [youtoxic](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=youtoxic).



> written for [aragorn](http://aragorn.livejournal.com)'s prompt at [lesoleilluna](http://lesoleilluna.livejournal.com)'s [skins ficathon](http://lesoleilluna.livejournal.com/46010.html) → _I keep chasing a lie_  
>  Watch you live here like a moment passed me by  
> If I had luck on my side, give it all  
> Just to have what they have but it's never enough

It's always gone like this, like:

Cook gets drunk; Cook gets mad; Cook fucks up.

And it's always gone like this, too:

Freddie drinks; Freddie grabs his wrist; Freddie takes him home.

It's like waking up, you know? It's like swinging your jacket on a certain way till it's just this habit and you don't remember why, why you do it, and and and fuck the metaphor you don't remember what it is that keeps on making you save him and why you keep scratching at his forearm trying to stop him from punching a copper and why you don't crumble when he gets that _look in his eyes_ and in that moment you swear to fucking god he's a lost cause and he looks like he could kill someone and it scares you but you don't shy away like J.J. or like everybody else and you don't remember why that is and you don't remember why you love him, what the fuck it is about him that ever got its way into your heart, all you know is that even though it'd be so much easier not to love him you still do, there's still this achey bundle of electric black cables in your heart, cords that tighten at Cook.

When Freddie's mother died, Cook smiled. Said, "Just like me now, then," and he hung onto that, man, he really did.


End file.
